


Perfect Amount of Insane

by alsk20



Category: GOT7
Genre: Funny, Hot tub action, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, drunken antics, sassy jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsk20/pseuds/alsk20
Summary: It all started as a drunk dare that Jinyoung DM his favorite singer Jaebum, nudes. The singer was never supposed to actually see the photos.





	Perfect Amount of Insane

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to format indents on here, so give me some time to figure all that out.

Everything snowballed into a terrible plan that would lead to nothing but regret, but after two bottles of soju and a beer Park Jinyoung was so far gone, someone could’ve said the sky was hot pink and he would’ve agreed. If the fingers were to point and blame someone, all ten of his fingers would point to his best friend Jackson. It was his idea to spend the whole night drinking, eating fried chicken, and acting like drunken assholes. Jackson was apparently angry at Mark, who he had sex with occasionally and wanted to drink his problems away.

Drunk off his ass Jinyoung had agreed to send nudes of himself to his favorite singer. Im Jaebum, stage name JB an R&B, sometimes pop singer. Jinyoung had fallen in love with the singer’s velvety rich thick voice. Quickly Jaebum had risen to the top of Jinyoung’s playlists, he knew all the songs and watched all the music videos. It was also a plus that the singer had handsome looks that matched nicely with his honey vocals.

Jinyoung was gay and it was no surprise to himself that he was extremely attracted to Jaebum, musically and visually.

“Did you take the pictures yet?” Jackson yelled from outside the closed bathroom door. They were both drunk, but not knockered enough to see each other fully naked. Jinyoung wasn’t Jackson’s type and Jackson was far from Jinyoung’s type.

“Give me a minute dammit,” Jinyoung answered, setting his phone on the counter. His shirt was already crumpled on the floor and his jeans were resting on the edge of the bathtub in their two bedroom apartment.

Looking at himself in the mirror he winced a little. He wasn’t as muscular as Jackson who seemed to live at the gym. He bordered more on the slim side, but he had some resemblance of abs on his stomach. But these were abs that came from not having fat on his bones, not because he worked out in the gym. The gym was Jinyoung’s equivalent to satan stepping into a church.

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered as he slid his boxers off. There was no way he was going to send a picture limp as an old green onion stalk. If he was going to send nudes, he was going to do it right (not that he had done it before). He had received some from casual hookups, he met with people through a gay “dating” app he had. Every guy wanted to look as big as possible, the angle and lighting had to be right.

That’s why bathroom lighting existed. It was bright and always seemed to highlight everything perfectly. Jinyoung looked away from the mirror as he wrapped his hand around himself, thinking about the last porn video he’d watched. Within seconds he was fully hard, ready to take seedy photos of himself. Everything about him was slightly above average down to his fully erect cock.

He picked up his phone, turning the camera on, before starting to take pictures of himself, using the reflection of the mirror to capture his naked body. Not sure what pose to do, he did a few from the side, a couple facing straight at the mirror, and a few from weirder angles like one where he had the camera facing up at him.  
After taking more than enough photos of himself, he opened up his Instagram searching up Jabum’s account. There was really no good outcome of this, but Jinyoung wasn’t one to back down from a dare. He pressed the icon for sending private messages, attaching some of the photos in the message. The good old prdsdef account.

jinyoung_922jy: Hey I’m a big fan of your music. I also think you’re sexy as hell so I decided to send a little of myself.

“Shit this is cringy,” Jinyoung said quickly pressing the send. The screen changed showing three nude photos forever going to be lost in Jaebum’s DMs. Putting his clothes back on he left the bathroom finding Jackson passed out on the couch. A beer bottle was in his hand, spilling down onto the carpet.

Jinyoung sighed as he grabbed the bottle out of his roommate’s hand, setting it down. Clean up could wait until tomorrow. Taking his phone with him, he retreated to his bedroom and hopped on his bed. Sleep found him quickly and soon he was out like a baby.

***

In the morning, Jinyoung woke up at noon with a splitting headache. He always got carried away when it came to alcohol and it always gave him a crazy hangover the next day. The bright sun blinded his face causing him to recoil, a thousand needles stabbing his head.

But eventually he got out of bed, stretching his arms before making his way out of his room. Jackson was still asleep on the couch snoring lightly. He walked over to his friend, giving him a rough shove on the shoulder.

“Fuck!” Jackson yelled as he woke up and tumbled off the couch. “Why am I sitting on something wet? Please tell me I didn’t piss myself.”

“You're good bro,” Jinyoung answered. “But you were spilling a beer on the carpet when I came out of the bathroom.” Jackson widened his eyes as the two of them looked at each other. The events of last night hit them like a ton of bricks. Jinyoung’s dick was now in Jaebum’s messages, and the regret of last night’s actions finally hit the two idiots.

Jinyoung flopped down onto the couch, cupping his cheeks that were already turning red from embarrassment. There was no way the singer would read all his DMs right? He had over two million followers on Instagram, and probably had thousands of people trying to message him everyday. Jackson could only look at his friend with a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Everything will probably be fine,” Jackson said getting off the ground. “This place is a mess.” He left Jinyoung in his sorrows to begin cleaning up the table. Between the two of them there were too many soju bottles and beer bottles, anyone would’ve thought they were alcoholics. Jinyoung took out his phone to open Instagram and check the message.

Thankfully his message was still unread. Jinyoung would’ve died from embarrassment if under his message the words read and what time were there. With enough praying Jaebum would probably never see the dirty DM. He loved the singer but didn’t want Jaebum to see him naked.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the most part. Jinyoung and Jackson finished cleaning their apartment before heading out to the grocery store to buy food for the week. Jinyoung scanned through all the fruits picking up a few apples and strawberries.

“Jackson no,” Jinyoung said when he saw his friend coming back to the shopping cart with a twelve pack of beer. “We just started nursing our hangovers today and you want more beer?”

“You can’t have an empty house Jinyoung,” Jackson said placing the beers into the cart. “What if we have guests over who are thirsty?”

“Shut up idiot,” Jinyoung laughed. The two of them left the fruits and vegetables section heading to get more protein powder for Jackson. Jinyoung idly pushed the cart as Jackson placed more items into their cart. They always split the cost of their weekly grocery bills, the fridge filled with food that either of them could take.

“Fucking Mark,” Jackson groaned as he looked at his phone. Jinyoung was placing the rest of the groceries into one of the bags. When everything was packed the two of them left the market to head back home.

“Did you resolve your shit with him?” Jinyoung asked as they walked down the street. “Why were you two even fighting in the first place?”

Jackson let out a loud sigh as he looked down at the sidewalk before giving Jinyoung the rundown of his issues with Mark. The two of them clearly liked each other but were too afraid to admit it. They thought that their little agreement of having casual sex wasn’t going to lead to feelings. Jinyoung couldn’t believe how stupid they both were acting.

Jinyoung, didn’t have a keep around fling like Jackson. He hooked up with a few people over the course of his three years at university but he never found anyone that was worth seeing a second time. Having a relationship would be great and a lot of fun, but no one had captured his attention in a romantic sense.

***

It was during dinner when Jinyoung’s phone went off with a little ding. Barely glancing at his lock screen he just pressed the notification that led him straight to Instagram. His screen went through the motions before he was looking down at his DMs, opened right to his pictures he sent to Jaebum.

“Fuck!” Jinyoung yelled at the table causing Jackson to jump in surprise. Not only had the pictures been seen but there was a message waiting for him.

Prdsdef: Whoa dude talk about bold… was the bathroom cold or were you just not excited to see me?

Jinyoung placed his phone down gripping onto his glass so tightly he thought that it would shatter. Jaebum had the nerve to make fun of his size? Was the singer even gifted down there like that? The whole time Jackson was just staring at his friend while putting more bites of food in his mouth. Jinyoung was less embarrassed at this point but angry and on the defense. How dare someone try to make fun of his size.

“What’s wrong?” Jackson asked after managing to swallow.

“That prick Jaebum,” Jinyoung said placing his glass of water down. “He just read my message!” Jackson let out a surprised yelp waiting for Jinyoung to continue. “Not only saw my pics but joked about my size!”

“Wait,” Jackson said beginning to get struck with a fit of laughter. “Are you slacking down there?”

“The fuck?” Jinyoung asked glaring at his friend. “I’m not slacking down there. For your information I am better than the average Korean. Maybe not American porn star big but enough to make you feel something the next day.”

“I’m sorry I asked,” Jackson groaned shaking his head. “I do not need to picture my best friend’s dick. But are you going to message him back? You know, defend your honor?”

Did Jackson even have to ask? Jinyoung was probably the biggest hothead in this part of Seoul. It was hard for him to hold back his venom laced tongue. He was already picking his phone up to respond to the message. It didn’t even matter anymore that his favorite singer had seen the nudes, all that mattered was responding back to defend himself.

Jinyoung_922jy: I don’t know if you’re just trying to compensate for your micropenis or if you’re being an extra big douchewad but I’ll have you know that one night with me and you would be walking bow-legged the next day. Remember that wannabe comedian.

Feeling slightly better about himself Jinyoung was about to set his phone down when it went off with a new message from Jaebum. This time it was enough to make him want to run but at the same time drool all over the place. Lying in his DMs with the singer was a full on nude picture, giving Jinyoung ever answer to sexual fantasies about Jaebum.

Prdsdef: Now that we’ve exchanged details, if you ever want to mess with the big boys I won’t turn you down pretty boy.

“Um I’m done eating,” Jinyoung said getting up from the table. He left a puzzled Jackson at their small dining table, locking himself in his bedroom. There was no way a naked picture of Jaebum wasn’t going to turn Jinyoung on and make him feel extremely trapped in his already tight jeans. He was practically salivating the whole time he jacked off to the singer’s picture.

***

Now that Jinyoung had Jaebum’s naked picture saved on his phone he hadn’t looked at a single porn video. Whenever he needed to get off all he did was look at the photo. There was no way he was sharing that photo with anyone. He was going to be extremely selfish and keep the goods to himself and himself only.

The two didn’t exchange any words after Jaebum had sent that photo of himself. What were the chances, if any that the two would actually meet up and have a wild night of rough-housing together? Slim to get out of your dreams and seek help.

Life for Jinyoung just seemed to continue on as it did. He went to school, worked his part time job Friday to Sunday, he occasionally got drunk with Jackson (and sometimes Mark). And pretty soon his birthday was coming up, not that he did much on the day he was born. His parents lived down south, and he only saw them on holidays. It was panning out to be another uneventful birthday of buying a cake at a bakery and watching movies like he usually did.

“Change of plans for your boring birthday ritual,” Jackson said the day before his birthday. “We’re going out instead. Keep tomorrow night open, and wear something sensual.” What did wear sensual even mean? Jinyoung liked wearing his jeans and t-shirts with his soft hoodies, there was no sensual in his wardrobe.

“You’re going to need to help me with that,” Jinyoung said already leading Jackson to his room so the two of them could rummage through this closet. No one could really know what was going on in Jackson’s mind. He was always hyper, always all over the place, and constantly leaving people confused.

The two of them stood in front of Jinyoung’s closet looking at all the t-shirts on hangers, and the stacks of jeans folded neatly on the shelves. The unamused face on Jackson’s face was enough to confirm that Jinyoung’s fashion sense was below average.

Well unlike Jackson, Jinyoung couldn’t just leave the apartment in a tank-top showcasing his impressive biceps. He had nothing to show off anyways. When he walked down the street people didn’t spare him a glance, while people did double sometimes triple takes at Jackson. It was no surprise that he had no problem getting laid.

“Let’s start with pants,” Jackson said. “Your top will be the most work.” He looked over all the pants options before selecting a pair of black ripped jeans that were tight in all the uncomfortable places. “The more rips the better. We need everyone to see those milky, lickable thighs of yours.”

“We’re not going to refer to my thighs like that ever again,” Jinyoung said, setting the pair of pants on his chair. “That’s gross even for you.”

“Sorry sorry,” Jackson replied, not an ounce of feeling in his voice. “Hmm for the shirt though.. We might have to borrow one of my tops. All of your shirts are boring, too nerdy, or just hideous.”

“I’m this close to kicking your ass,” Jinyoung growled. It wouldn’t have been the first time either. Jackson while muscled and sometimes intimidating didn’t stand a chance back when the two of them had gotten into an actual fist fight years ago. Jinyoung had went ballistic and left the other male begging for mercy. Let’s just say his years of watching trashy, guilty pleasure American reality TV had taught him a few things on throwing down in the streets.

Jinyoung begrudgingly followed Jackson to his room so they could look for a suitable, sensual top to go along with the ripped jeans. To no one’s surprise Jackson’s closet had too many tank tops and too many shirts that showcased his muscles. He could only grimace when Jackson took out a black mesh shirt.

The two of them engaged in a stare off, Jinyoung refusing to take the shirt and Jackson refusing to put it back in the closet. There was no way he wanted to wear a shirt that would show people his skinny boy abs, and most importantly his nipples. He had to save some mystery.

“Fine party pooper,” Jackson said shoving the shirt back in the closet. “Then how about this one?” He took out a simple aqua blue tank top with a single stripe of silver across the chest.

“If I get to wear a jacket over the top of it,” Jinyoung shot back. Jackson could only go along with it, since it was after all an outfit Jinyoung would be wearing on his birthday. “Whatever you have planned tomorrow better be good Wang.”

***

The next day Jinyoung got dressed in his ripped black jeans and obnoxiously blue tank top, putting a bright red hoodie on top to cover up his arms. He had no idea where Jackson was taking him tonight for his birthday. Looking at himself in the mirror, he thought he looked ridiculous but this was going to have to do.

He left his room to find Jackson dressed in the mess black shirt, abs visible for the world to oggle at. Jackson’s pants were extremely tight, giving a good image of his bulge, which Jinyoung didn’t want to see, but it was like a traffic accident, one just simply couldn’t look away.

“Let’s do your hair,” Jackson said as he finished tossing around his blonde dyed hair. Jinyoung glanced in the mirror, what was wrong with his usual bangs down and comfortable hair? Gel was sticky and when his hair was styled he was always afraid he would mess it up. “Come on Jinyoung.”

“My hair is fine,” Jinyoung replied. “Just leave it be.” Jackson shook his head, hands already glistening with more product. Jinyoung’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Jackson’s hands messed up his hair. When he was done, Jinyoung’s hair was styled slightly up, slightly messy, giving off a bad boy image. It wasn’t him, but it was too late to change it now.

The two of them left the apartment, taking a taxi to some place Jackson gave the driver the address to. Jinyoung was just instructed to sit back, enjoy the ride, and be ready to have fun tonight. From the vague description and the way they were dressed it seemed like they were going to club. Jackson was always at the party scene, knowing the trendiest places, while Jinyoung liked staying at home watching movies and dumb videos online. Clubs were too loud and the flashing lights hurt his eyes.

Watching the street signs as they drove on the freeway, Jinyoung noticed they were heading to around Hongdae, one of the best known university areas in Seoul. When they got off at an exit and got closer to the hustle and bustle he saw tons of young people walking around, dressed flashy, ready to drink and dance. Jinyoung groaned, sending a glance at Jackson who only shrugged his shoulders.

When the taxi parked, Jinyoung was escorted out by Jackson, following his lead to one of the clubs. A line was already formed outside with lots of girls and guys talking loudly. Instead of getting in line Jackson led them straight to the bouncer, giving his name and the two of them were let inside the club.

“Happy birthday Jinyoung!” Jackson yelled once they were inside. His ears were assaulted with loud music coming from the speakers. People were dancing close to each other on the dance floor, drinks flowing everywhere. Jackson pointed to a sign close to the door, causing Jinyoung to squint to make out the words.

_JB special performance._

“Holy shit!” Jinyoung yelled throwing his arms around his roommate. “You didn’t!”

“Damn right I did!” Jackson laughed. “BamBam told me that he was performing here and it just so happened it landed on your birthday. Let’s get you your birthday shots.”

Jinyoung didn’t even care as he followed Jackson to the bar letting his friend order whatever shots he wanted to have. In a few minutes Jaebum would be on stage performing, and Jinyoung was going to get to watch.

After a few shots his mind brought up the whole naked picture ordeal, causing him to cup his cheeks and let out a strangled cry. There were a lot of people in the club, so there was no way Jaebum would spot him. Maybe if he sat near the back or off to the side, it would make him even less noticeable. Jinyoung immediately led Jackson to one side of the club where they would stay during the whole performance.

“I don’t want him to spot me,” Jinyoung answered. “What if he recognizes me?”

“Fat chance,” Jackson laughed. “But whatever helps you sleep at night.” The two of them stood there drinking from their bottles of beer as the stage got finished being set up. Soon the lights dimmed and the spotlights were set on the small stage.

With deafening cheers from everyone including Jinyoung, Jaebum himself made his way onto the stage, walking casually with a lazy smile on his face. Immediately one of his songs started playing, bringing a smile to his face. Swaying along to the beat of the song, he watched as Jaebum and a few backup dancers performed on the stage. On and On was one of his favorite JB songs, it was so catchy and always brought a smile onto his face.

Jaebum looked so great on stage as usual, perfectly in his element. But in the back of his mind Jinyoung couldn’t help but stare down at the singer’s crotch in his white jeans. He knew what was under those pants and the thought made him blush (but it was clearly the alcohol getting to him).

After On and On was done, Jaebum said his greetings looking out into the audience. Pretty soon he was getting ready as the intro to Sunrise began to play. Jinyoung was singing along with the crowd as Jaebum moved around on the stage, not dancing too much but still managing to control everything.

A few more songs later, Jaebum was ending his short setlist and making his way off the stage. Jinyoung and Jackson made their way back to the bar to take a birthday cake shot, before Jinyoung was making his way down the darkly lit hall to the bathrooms. Once in the bathroom he saw a back in a leather jacket, resting on top of white jeans.

Jinyoung stood frozen at the door, Jaebum washing his hands in the sink. Like the most cliche movie, Jaebum’s eyes rose up from the sink, staring back in the mirror at Jinyoung. _Please don’t recognize me. For the love of everything please don’t let him recognize me._

The smirk on Jaebum’s face that appeared said otherwise. Jinyoung’s silent prayers were thrown in the trash. The water was turned off and Jaebum went to dry his hands with a paper towel still not saying a word, looking smug. The more the silence dragged on the more Jinyoung’s patience was starting to fade. He just wanted to walk up to the singer and wipe the stupid smirk off of his face.

“Well if it isn’t Jinyoung the exhibitist,” Jaebum said tossing his crumpled paper towel in the garbage.

“It’s my birthday,” Jinyoung blurted out, sounding stupid. Jaebum wasn’t going to care if it was his birthday, but that was the first thing that spilled out of his mouth.

“Happy birthday pretty boy,” Jaebum replied with a smile. Jinyoung felt his heart quickening as the singer walked towards him, standing dangerously close in front of him. “So I’m leaving, but if you want a present leave the club out of the back entrance, I’ll be waiting for a few minutes in a black sports car. You can’t miss it because it’s probably the only car out there worth more than this club.”

Jinyoung quickly went to inside a stall, hearing the bathroom door open and close. After doing his business he left to find Jackson immediately telling him he was leaving. Explaining the whole meeting with Jaebum, Jackson gave Jinyoung a playful slap on the ass before Jinyoung left to find the back entrance of the club.

Outside he saw the black sports car with its lights on and engine running. Walking to the passenger side, he opened the door seeing Jaebum behind the wheel. The two of them exchanged smiles before Jaebum was driving away from the club, and they were leaving Hongdae. Jinyoung was a bundle of nerves as he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Jaebum. The singer looked so laid back behind the wheel with the window down, blowing his hair in the cool night breeze.

Up close like this, Jinyoung really got to see how handsome the singer truly was. From his single-lidded eyes, to the perfect nose, and kissable lips, he was walking perfection. The image of him naked was burning in his mind, causing to stare subconsciously.

“Why did you send a naked picture of yourself?” Jinyoung asked. “I could’ve posted it for the world to see, and single handedly put you in a scandal.” He had no idea why he mentioned that last part, but it seemed fitting. No sane celebrity would just send a nude back to a fan. They would be too scared that it would be leaked onto the Internet, and at the possibility that it could end their career.

“But you didn’t,” Jaebum answered. “And you left me on read for months.”

“Partially from shock,” Jinyoung replied. At the time he had looked at the photo at least once a day. “Also, I was pissed off at you.”

“Why?” Jaebum asked that stupid smirk gracing his face again. “Jealous?” Jinyoung reached over punching the singer in the arm. He didn’t care if Jaebum was his favorite singer, if he was going to act like an ass he wasn’t going to be out of Jinyoung’s line of fire.

“As if,” Jinyoung said. “Just because you’re good down there doesn’t mean your good in bed. If you don’t know how to use it it’s all just a big waste.”

“And wouldn’t you like to find out pretty boy,” Jaebum replied with a laugh. “You’ve got a pretty mouth, I want to put that work.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, there was no way he was going to let Jaebum have the satisfaction of knowing Jinyoung had already fantasized about wrapping his mouth around… you got the picture.

“It takes a little more than that to get my in your pants,” Jinyoung replied sassily. “I don’t care if you’re a celebrity, I’m one of a kind so you gotta work to get me.”  
Jaebum laughed as he placed his right hand on Jinyoung’s thigh, rubbing it slowly. Be calm, it’s just a hand. So what if he’s rubbing my thigh? I do that to myself all the time… Normal shit… But it wasn’t just a hand, it was Jaebum’s hand. It was large, warm, and Jinyoung wished his jeans weren’t blocking the hand from touching his actual skin.

***

Jaebum’s apartment was located along a part of the Han river, standing tall, giving a view of the city. Being a celebrity had its perks if it meant you got to live in a place so fancy. Jinyoung followed the singer into the elevator, feeling self-conscious about his clothes, which were not designer like everything Jaebum was wearing.

“Would you relax?” Jaebum asked getting a sense that Jinyoung was getting uncomfortable. The singer took off his jacket, holding it one hand as he used his free hand to pick up Jinyoung’s. “People only spend tons of money to keep up with appearances. I don’t actually like this crap.”

“Then why did you conform?” Jinyoung asked quietly staring at how his hand fit with Jaebum’s. They were around the same size, but Jaebum’s hand was rougher, experienced with life. If Jaebum was clearly so against flashy clothes, and expensive apartments why was he living in one of the richest areas in Seoul?

“My parents,” Jaebum answered looking out the glass of the elevator. “They’ve always been living this sort of lifestyle. They bought my car and my apartment. I thought if I became a singer they would stop wanting to support me. I didn’t expect my songs on Youtube to actual lead to a record deal and everything. It was all just an escape and a way to rebel against them. Imagine to their surprise that one day their son would find his own fame.”

Jinyoung could only look at Jaebum, never realizing that his fame with music was all sheer luck. Prior to this talk in the elevator Jinyoung didn’t know much at Jaebum’s personal life, the singer never gave out much information on his parents, or anything overly personal. He was about his music, and that was all he wanted to show to the world.

“Enough about my not shitty sob story,” Jaebum laughed. The elevator doors slid open and Jinyoung was pulled out, following the singer down a dimly lit carpeted hallway. At the very end of the corridor there was a tall window showing twinkling lights of the city.

Jaebum stopped in front of his apartment door, entering the code and soon Jinyoung was looking inside the simply furnished space. After taking his shoes off and leaving them by the door, he was greeted with the living room, one couch facing a flat screen TV mounted on a small display shelf.

Off to the right was the kitchen, accompanied by a small four person dining table. It didn’t look like much eating took place at the table since it was covered with mail and other items that looked like fan gifts. To the right of the living room was a hallway that led to the other areas of the apartment. Jinyoung figured he would be led to the bedroom pretty soon, that’s what he was here for right?

“So,” Jinyoung said slowly as he swayed on the balls of his feet. “I take it you didn’t bring me here to talk about my life. You had something different in mind for my mouth.”

“Right,” Jaebum laughed. “If you still want to. I don’t want to force you to think that you have to sleep with me. But if you want to, I’d be more than happy to let you have your way with me.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Jinyoung said deciding to milk out this situation. “But I think you’re going to have to make a bigger, grander gesture if you want me walking down that hall to your room.”

Jaebum shook his head as a smile graced his face. If he’d for one instant thought that just because Jinyoung was a big fan he was going to be easy, he was sadly mistaken. Jinyoung smiled innocently as he watched the gears turn in Jaebum’s head.

“Dearest Jinyoung,” Jaebum said getting down on one knee. He took the Jinyoung’s hand in his, pressing a light, semi-wet kiss. “Will you do me the honors of using that beautiful mouth of yours to give me a blowjob? And whatever else you want to do afterwards, I am at your disposal.”

“Come on,” Jinyoung laughed. He helped Jaebum off of the ground, leading him down the hallway like it was his own apartment. Soon he was opening the bedroom door only to be pinned against it as it was slammed shut.

Jaebum’s body was pressed against him and the air was taken from his mouth when the singer’s soft warm lips crashed into Jinyoung’s. Hands were placed on each other, getting a feel for the other’s skin. Jinyoung closed his eyes melting into the kiss, while a little sloppy was so good it ignited sparks in the pit of his stomach. He slid one of his hands under Jaebum’s shirt, traveling it along the expanse of his back. Muscles tensed under his fingertips causing him to sigh into the kiss. This was everything he wanted.

Jinyoung was moved away from the door eventually, being pushed down onto the soft comforter of Jaebum’s bed. The singer wasted no time in climbing on top of him, dipping his hips down. They both let out moans as their hips grinded against one another, already beginning to grow trapped in their pants. Jinyoung grabbed the edges of Jaebum’s shirt, pulling them up. With the singer’s help, their shirts were discarded and soon the sound of their pant zippers being pulled down echoed in the room.

“You’re beautiful,” Jaebum said as he looked down at Jinyoung’s almost naked body. Jinyoung could only nod as he stared mesmerized at the man’s body in front of him. Jaebum wasn’t the most ripped person out there, but he had nicely defined arms, paired with a tight chest, and abs. When he walked his thighs showed muscle from years of dancing. Everything about him was enough to make Jinyoung’s mouth water with hunger.

“Lay down,” Jinyoung said in a low voice. Jaebum followed his orders, laying down on the bed. Jinyoung moved around, setting himself in between the singer’s legs, running his hands from the ankles, up along the shins, traveling up to the juicy thighs. “Fuck.”

“You like what you see?” Jaebum asked, his voice laced with lust, sounding deep and husky to the ear. Jinyoung nodded as he brought his hand up to rub against the cloth of Jaebum’s boxers. The single touch alone had the singer letting out a light moan, turning Jinyoung on.

Jinyoung watched as his hand continued moving in circular motions, the stiffness forming in Jaebum’s pants growing bigger and bigger. Once he thought he’d touched it enough, he began sliding the boxer’s down letting Jaebum’s hardened cock bounce free. What a sight to behold; Jinyoung could only stare at the massive beauty, that no picture could do justice.  
He wasted no time, leaning his head forward to jut his tongue out, running it along the tip, causing the man in front of him to shiver in delight. More, Jinyoung wanted more, and he wasn’t going to take his time getting to it like he did with all the other guys he’d been with in the past. Those other guys were no Jaebum, arguably the sexiest man in Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Fuck!” Jaebum moaned loudly when Jinyoung’s mouth was wrapped around his thick cock, warmth and pleasure spreading all around him. Jinyoung kept his gaze on the singer as he began to bob his head at a steady pace, running his tongue along the veins and soft skin. He already could taste the pre-cum leaking onto his taste buds.

Deciding to be adventurous he began sinking his mouth down Jaebum’s length. He almost made it down to the base of Jaebum’s cock before he was gagging and trying not to cough. Jinyoung had never been with anyone as big and it was an experience he loved and was scared of at the same time. Was he really going to let Jaebum stick that inside of him after this?  
He felt his hair being tugged on, a feeling that felt so good as he continued to move his mouth up and down the expanse of Jaebum’s cock. Using his hand he brought Jaebum’s right leg up to be thrown over his shoulder. Getting the picture, Jaebum brought his left leg up as well, wrapping his legs around Jinyoung’s head, causing a moan of satisfaction to be released around his cock.

Without warning eventually Jinyoung’s mouth was greeted with Jaebum’s cum, filling his mouth and spilling down the sides of his chin. Jaebum was breathing heavily as Jinyoung pulled away sitting up. He swallowed what was inside his mouth, but before he could wipe his mouth Jaebum was attacking his lips sharing a very messy kiss with him. Jinyoung was laid down on the bed, his boxers being discard as the sensation of their cocks caused him to moan against Jaebum’s lips.

“Can I fuck you?” Jaebum asked with his lips brushing against Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung could only nod, whatever precautions he had thrown out the window. If he already gave the singer a kickass blowjob, there was no way he was going to chicken out and not go the entire nine yards with this man.

Jinyoung felt the pain in his ass without having to take any steps. After giving Jaebum his blowjob, the two of them had spent a good amount of time getting to know each other on another intimate level, which was the result of his pain today. He groaned as sunlight streamed in through the white currents.

Turning his head he was met with the sleeping figure of Jaebum, still naked, and still very sexy. The events of earlier flashed through his head, causing a big smile to appear on his face. After having sex with Jaebum there was no way he was going to have sex with anyone else. No one else was going to be able to get the same moans that Jinyoung made because of Jaebum. He was beyond whipped only after one night.

It wasn’t long before the singer’s eyes were opening and a warm hand was rubbing against Jinyoung’s waist. The two of them exchanged smiles, before their lips met, not caring about morning breath or anything like that. Jaebum adjusted himself pressing his morning wood against Jinyoung’s.

“Someone’s excited this morning,” Jinyoung said, smile bright and teasing. “Couldn’t get enough of me last night?”

“Fuck, one time is definitely not enough,” Jaebum replied, voice sounding oh so sexy, deep, sleep heavy, and rough. “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore,” Jinyoung answered. “But I wouldn’t turn down a round two. Or maybe it’s time for your mouth to do something other than sing.”

Jaebum smirked before throwing the blankets off of them, exposing their naked bodies to the cold morning air. Jinyoung watched as the singer scooted himself down until his face was level with Jinyoung’s cock.

“I like to have them watch when I’m working my magic,” Jaebum said with arrogance dripping from his voice. Jinyoung nodded as one of Jaebum’s hand was wrapped around his cock giving it a few slow long pumps.

Jinyoung was all eyes, glued to Jaebum’s face so close to his cock, mouth so teasingly close it was enough to drive Jinyoung crazy. Jaebum used his tongue to lick from the tip all the way down to the base, causing Jinyoung to shiver and moan in delight. He felt the singer’s deliciously warm wet mouth wrap around the tip of his cock, causing him to buck his hips up.

Jaebum was dangerous and Jinyoung felt like putty from all the heat radiating between the two of them.

Jaebum got to work, slowly working his mouth along the shaft, playfully flicking his tongue here and there, bringing one of his hands up to lightly massage Jinyoung’s balls. The sensations from Jaebum’s mouth and hand were sending Jinyoung close to the edge.

“Fuck,” Jinyoung moaned. “Fuck.” He placed his hands in Jaebum’s hair, tangling his fingers in the silky strands, tugging at them. “More. Please.” He shifted his hips up to meet Jaebum’s lips, feeling his cock completely enveloped in hot sinful pleasure. In no time he was orgasming, filling the singer’s mouth as he moaned and whimpered, shaking from all the pleasure.

There was no way he was going to view sex the same. Jaebum had ruined him for life.

***

After Jinyoung’s hook up with Jaebum he went back to his studies, unable to keep his mind focused on anything for too long. Everything eventually reminded him of the singer. Whenever he played Jaebum’s music he would think about the magical night. It was ridiculous how whipped he was but he couldn’t help it. Once he went Jaebum he couldn’t go back.

“Message him again,” Jackson said as they sat in one of the university’s dining halls with Mark and Bambam. “It can’t hurt.”

“But what if it’s awkward?” Jinyoung groaned as he took a half hearted bite of his lunch. Was what he had with Jaebum a one night stand? The two of them had never discussed what exactly went down. Did the singer even want to see Jinyoung again? Or was Jinyoung one of those experiences you tried once and never went back to?

“You had sex with one of the hottest singers in Korea,” Bambam said bluntly. “If it was good for you, it was probably good for him. One of you needs to break the ice, why not you? Grow a pair Jinyoung.”

“Excuse you but I have a pair,” Jinyoung huffed, throwing a chip at his friend. “Jaebum was sucking on them.”

“TMI,” Mark muttered as he looked down at his food. “Too much fucking information Jinyoung.”

“Please,” Jinyoung said, his full on savage mode ignited. “What Jackson tells me about you, I don’t even need to see you naked to know what you look like.” That comment sent the two on and off casual hook up buddies into a hushed but heated conversation. Mark ultimately left the table stomping away.

Jackson groaned, shooting Jinyoung a murderous look, but it was all for show. Jinyoung just shrugged, getting up shortly after to go back to the apartment. On the walk home, Jinyoung decided to take a chance and message Jaebum on Instagram.

Jinyoung_922jy: hey, it’s that Jinyoung guy. You might remember me or you might not (hopefully you do). Maybe you want to meet again? Go on a date or something? I’m sure you’re busy being a global musician but I’m always here if you ever want to feel normal.

His message went unread for a few days, and honestly he didn’t dwell too much on the fact that Jaebum hadn’t gotten to see his message. With the end of the school year coming up, Jinyoung was busy with studying for finals, spending long nights in the library, looking over all of his notes. A few times he would step outside and feel like crying or downing a whole bottle of soju.

“I’ll be home late,” Jinyoung said on the phone to Jackson. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast.” Outside around him stressed out students were doing anything to calm themselves down. He felt like he needed a cigarette like half of the guys outside were smoking. Did those things even really relieve stress like people claimed they did? He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone lit up with a new message.

Prdsdef: Of course I remember you Jinyoung… when can we meet again? I’ll take you up on your offer for a normal date.

Jinyoung_922jy: I’m free after next week. I’m stressed the F out with finals at the moment, but soon it will all be over.

Prdsdef: Don’t get to stressed out. Maybe I should see you earlier to help you relieve some stress? I can’t look at anyone else without seeing you.

Jinyoung smiled to himself sending a quick reply back, almost begging for Jaebum to pick him up tonight and screw his brains out. It felt amazing to know that he wasn’t the only one that couldn’t let go of their hook up. The sexy singer wanted him and he felt like the luckiest guy on earth. They made plans to meet up tomorrow night, Jaebum would pick Jinyoung up from the library and the activities would begin.

***

Jinyoung packed his belongings up, putting his backpack on before leaving the library. He found Jaebum’s familiar sports car waiting for him, attracting attention from the students remaining at school. Jinyoung grinned as he walked to the passenger door slipping inside the car. Immediately he felt a surge of happiness run through him, seeing the smile Jaebum gave him. Jaebum was dressed comfortably in a tank top showing off his arms, and dressed in shorts that gave a good view of his muscular thighs.

“Fuck, you look hot,” Jinyoung groaned, feeling his jeans becoming stiff and constricting. Jaebum let out a haughty laugh before giving him a short kiss. Once the car was driving away from the school, Jinyoung wasted no time in reaching his hand over to caress Jaebum’s thigh and rubbing his crotch.

“Can’t wait?” Jaebum asked as he focused on the road. Jinyoung smiled to himself as he pushed his hand into Jaebum’s shorts, finding out that the singer was wearing no underwear. He wrapped his hand around Jaebum’s thick cock, stroking it slowly. “Fuck pretty boy.”

“You have no idea how much I can’t wait,” Jinyoung said as he continued to feel up the singer. “And clearly you can’t either. So is that my nickname?”

“Do you want it to be?” Jaebum asked, letting out a deep sexy moan when Jinyoung’s thumb ran over the tip.

“Fine with me,” Jinyoung answered. “But you better not be calling anyone else pretty boy except me.” Jaebum smiled as he continued to get a handjob. By the time they reached Jaebum’s apartment building, Jinyoung’s hand was wet and sticky. Jaebum’s shorts were soiled and both of them were ready to stay awake all night tending to each others’ needs.

As soon as they entered Jaebum’s apartment they went outside to the balcony, quickly stripping, leaving their clothes in a pile on a lounge chair. The two of the slipped into the hot tub, taking a quick soak. Jinyoung smiled as steam wafted around him, stretching his legs out, feeling his feet brush against Jaebum’s legs.

Jaebum’s hands found Jinyoung’s feet as they rested comfortably on top of his lap. The two of them exchanged smiles as Jaebum’s hands went to work giving Jinyoung’s feet a light massage. Jinyoung stayed silent, marveling in the wonders of Jaebum’s hands. Everything felt perfect, sensual, and deeply personal.

“You have pretty feet,” Jaebum said as he brought one of Jinyoung’s up out of the water, holding it in his hand. Jinyoung coughed, finding himself blushing darkly at the compliment. He used to think only weridos had a thing for feet. They were always just there and never something he thought too much about, except when they were sore from standing or walking too much.

“You think so?” Jinyoung asked trying to hide the embarrassment from his voice. He couldn’t let the singer know that he also got self-conscious about things like the normals. He was Park Jinyoung, certified savage, dripping with confidence and sass. “They’re okay I guess, just don’t do anything weird with them.”

“What would weird be?” Jaebum asked continuing to massage it, running his thumb along the inside of Jinyoung’s foot. It tickled.

“I don’t know,” Jinyoung answered thinking back to one random porn video he saw where some guy literally was putting some other guy’s toes into his mouth. He’d skipped past that part after he saw what was going on. “Like licking them or some shit.”

“I’m not that strange,” Jaebum laughed. “Touching them is okay, but I’m not putting them in my mouth. But I will put other parts of you in my mouth.” Jinyoung smiled as he moved out of Jaebum’s grasp, moving to sit on the singer’s lap. Jaebum’s hands rested comfortably on Jinyoung’s ass, gripping it lightly.

“Well then why don’t you put those other parts into your mouth already?” Jinyoung asked with a smirk. The two of them shared a kiss, mouths parting to taste and savor the kiss.

After the hot tub, they later moved to the bedroom, sharing a quick glass of some fancy French champagne Jaebum had in his fridge. They spent hours late into the night and early morning bodies pressed against each other, enjoying the intense feelings of pleasure.

Jinyoung was left breathless after their second round, nuzzling up to Jaebum who’s chest rose up and down, the sound of their breaths filled the room. It sounded like music to his ears.

“You’ve ruined sex for me,” Jinyoung mumbled. “No one else measures up to you literally and figuratively.”

“Do you want to be exclusively mine then?” Jaebum asked with an amused expression. “I feel the same way about you Jinyoung. I can’t even remember the last time I ever felt so good.”

“The real question is do you want me to be exclusively yours?” Jinyoung replied, tracing his fingers against Jaebum’s chest. “Won’t you be worried about people finding out you’re into a guy?”

“Sort of,” Jaebum answered truthfully. “But I’m just so head over heels with you that I wouldn’t be afraid if everyone found out. You’re a beautiful man, with a sense of humor, that knows how to give great head. How could anyone be filled with so many amazing qualities?”

Jinyoung laughed a little before placing a kiss onto Jaebum’s chest. To be exclusively Jaebum’s boyfriend would be too amazing. The singer was everything that would be checked off on Jinyoung’s list of must have qualities for a potential mate.

“I would love to be yours Jaebum,” Jinyoung said finally. “I want to be your boyfriend, who always gives you what you want whenever you want it. And I don’t just do that for anyone. Usually I am the one who just does things for me without thinking about others.”

Jaebum smiled as he ran his hand down Jinyoung’s back resting it on his ass. Sure they’d never had a real date, sure they only met to have sex, but dammit Jinyoung already knew he wanted to be with Jaebum. It was just a dream come true that Jaebum wanted to be with Jinyoung too.

The two of them slept late into the day, waking up to warm sunlight streaming in through the white curtains. Jinyoung smiled as he felt Jaebum’s skin against his, noticing that the singer was sporting a nice morning wood. The singer was still asleep, looking like a prince, the sunlight highlighting his face magnificently.

Jinyoung felt a wave of happiness surge through him and a million other thoughts. The feeling of Jaebum’s cock pressed his thigh was enough to make his mouth start watering. How could one man be so damn perfect?

Deciding to spice things up, Jinyoung carefully moved under the covers, not wanting to wake his new boyfriend. Once his face was in front of Jaebum’s hard cock, he immediately opened his mouth, beginning to work his tongue around. He heard a faint moaning almost immediately, the singer beginning to wake up.

Fingers were ran through Jinyoung’s hair, feeling them grip on his locks as he slowly began moving his head up and down. He was going to take his time, making sure every inch made contact with his mouth.

The blanket was eventually pushed off, Jinyoung looking up to see Jaebum smiling at him. The sounds of Jaebum’s moans were music to his ears. He could already taste drops of pre-cum washing over his mouth.

“Sixty-nine with me,” Jaebum said, voice laced with sleep, sounding dangerously sexy. Jinyoung wasted no time, switching positions, feeling his cock bump against Jaebum’s soft lips. Mouth full, he let out a small moan when he felt the singer start getting to work on his length.

The two of them spent a good amount of time tending to each other’s wants, feeling bliss as they were able to give pleasure to their partner. Jinyoung was left breathless after he’d reached his climax, falling back down on the bed.

“What a way to wake up,” Jaebum said, catching his breath. “Boyfriend.” Jinyoung smiled as the two of them shared a brief kiss. “Breakfast?”

“More like lunch time now,” Jinyoung answered with a bright, happy smile.

***

Jinyoung and Jaebum had been dating now for over six months, keeping their relationship casual. They both loved being in each other’s company. There wasn’t a moment when they were together that they could keep their hands off of each other. Jinyoung didn’t mind the singer’s busy schedule, because when Jaebum was free, the singer’s attention was solely on Jinyoung.  
Being with Jaebum felt like the best present in the world. Jinyoung was having the best sex of his life, and being with Jaebum felt like walking on cloud nine.

  
It was now summer and Jaebum had made plans for the two of them to spend a few days at a beach resort. Jinyoung had finished his finals, ready to have a long, much needed vacation from school. Without thinking about grades, Jinyoung packed the night before, thinking about all the fun he would have. This would be the first time he’d be going to some place so lavish.

“I’m hella jealous bro,” Jackson said bringing Jinyoung out of his thoughts. He turned to see his roommate standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. During the six-ish months, Jackson and Mark had finally stopped avoiding each others’ feelings and had begun dating. He was glad that his dense roommate finally was getting his love life together. Both of their slow butts were perfect for each other.

“Just think,” Jinyoung said as he zipped up his suitcase. “You’ll have the whole place, minus my room at your disposal. I’m sure you and Mark won’t even miss me.”

“You right, you right,” Jackson laughed. “You’re going to have so much fun, especially being on the beach, Jaebum being all shirtless.” Jinyoung smiled as he was left to finish the rest of his packing before going to bed early. Jaebum was going to pick him up in the morning, head to the airport, to get on their flight to Jeju.

Jinyoung laid down in the dark looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. It was going to be his first time going to Jeju.

  
The next morning Jinyoung was met with Jaebum’s familiar car, the bags being put in the back before heading to the airport. The two of them exchanged a soft, all too domestic kiss.

When they got the airport they had over an hour before their plane took off. Jaebum bought the two of them coffee and bagels. The caffeine started waking up Jinyoung’s senses as he looked around the practically empty terminal. With the lack of people Jaebum was able to move around freely, no sunglasses or mask to cover his face.

“Excited for Jeju?” Jaebum asked lightly brushing his leg against Jinyoung’s. The younger male smiled before taking another sip of coffee.

  
“Especially since I’m going with you,” Jinyoung said cringing at the slightly cheesy (no matter how true) remark. The two of them talked comfortably before they were standing in the small line to board the small plane taking a handful of people to Korea’s paradise.

  
Less than an hour later they were rolling their luggage to the curb where a bus was waiting to take them to the car rental. Jinyoung kept his gaze out the window the entire time taking in the island that was beginning to come to life in the late morning. Jaebum’s hand was resting comfortably on Jinyoung’s thigh a constant reminder that this was really happening. He was really going on a beach vacation with a man who was so wedged into his heart it was bordering on love if it wasn’t already.

  
Once they had their own rented car to drive around, they made their way to the resort they would be staying at for four blissful days. Jinyoung smiled as the breeze whipped through his hair. They had decided on a convertible so they could enjoy the ocean breezes the island gave.

  
Jinyoung closed his eyes enjoying the morning sun rays, wind caressing his hair as they drove down the road. If this was what paradise felt like he never wanted to leave. Especially if it was with Jaebum by his side. Damn he sounded whipped and he hadn’t been dating the singer for a year yet.

  
After checking into their room at the resort the two of the dropped off their bags before changing into their swimsuits. They were right on the beach, able to hear the ocean coming in through the open window. Jaebum grabbed his sunglasses, putting them on, Jinyoung making sure he had sunscreen in his bag. Walking hand in hand they made their way out of the resort to head to the beach.

  
The feeling of the warm sand between his toes felt like bliss. Jinyoung felt like he was continuing to walk in heaven. They set their towels down under a big umbrella, Jinyoung wasting no time to put on sunscreen. Jaebum immediately took his shirt off, looking breathtakingly handsome.

  
“Mind if I put sunscreen on you?” Jinyoung asked wanting to run his hands all over Jaebum’s muscled body. The singer nodded, his broad back in perfect view. Putting sunscreen in his hands he began to rub the lotion into Jaebum’s skin. He could feel the muscles of the singer’s back, deciding to take his time to appreciate and cover every inch.

  
“My boyfriend has magic hands,” Jaebum sighed as he leaned into Jinyoung’s touch. Jinyoung could only smile as he finished with the back. The two then faced each other as Jinyoung began applying sunscreen to Jaebum’s defined chest and down his delicious stomach.

  
“My boyfriend has a hot body,” Jinyoung said as he eyes practically devoured all the muscle. After Jaebum was thoroughly covered Jinyoung let him run his hands all over his upper body applying the sunscreen.

  
They let the sunscreen set into their skin for a little bit before leaving their belongings to get into the water. Paired with the warm weather, the cool water was the perfect touch. Jinyoung wasted no time dunking his head under the waves feeling the water run through his hair. Reaching hand out Jinyoung’s hand wrapped around one of Jaebum’s ankles. He felt the singer jump slightly in surprise before he surfaced.

“I got bit by a love shark,” Jaebum laughed. Jinyoung smiled brightly as Jaebum trapped him in his arms before they were both being dunked under. The two of them stayed in the ocean for hours, until both of them were wrinkled and starving for dinner.

After showering together for longer than it should’ve taken, the two made their way to a restaurant they’d made a reservation for. The seafood restaurant was an upscale place, right on the water, where you could take in the sunset while dining on fine eats. Jinyoung was excited, this being the first time he got to try a tasting menu. Jaebum hadn’t disclosed the price of the meal but judging from the interior of the establishment, it probably wasn’t cheap.

A server came to pour them a glass of red wine before an appetizer plate was given to them. Jinyoung looked at the plate seeing varieties of vegetables, some fried, others grilled, and some fresh. Everything looked like a piece of art almost too good to be eaten, but he knew the taste would be out of this world.

“Tonight we dine like royalty,” Jaebum said as he raised his glass in the air. “To an interesting start. Who knew nude photos would lead to a relationship.”

“I blame the alcohol,” Jinyoung said with a smile. “Cheers.”

If anyone had told Jinyoung that sending drunk, naked photos of himself would lead to meeting his favorite singer he would laughed in your face. If you had told him it would ultimately lead to a relationship he would’ve questioned your sanity. But he was living in the moment, getting to be with Jaebum, loving every second he spent with him.

Jinyoung felt like the luckiest person in the world, because he was. Not just anybody got away with what he did and got their cake and could eat it too.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was never meant to be anything too serious or anything too lengthy. I literally got the idea on a whim and decided to just roll with it and see where it took me. First time positing on this site, but I hope it won't be my last. If you read this train wreck of a one shot I hope you liked it and laughed a little. Thank you
> 
> alsk20


End file.
